Trust me, Don't go
by Wonnie
Summary: no summary. Straight Oneshoot FanFiction. Lee Hyowon(OCs) X Ahn Daniel(Teen Top)


Title : Trust Me, and Don't Go.

Author : Wonnie^^;;;; a.k.a Loki Mizuno Lucy

Rate : PG_13

Genre : General, Romance, Straight, etc.

Main Cast : Ahn Daniel (Teen Top) X Lee Hyowon(OCs)

Other Cast : other Teen Top member, Andy CEO, Kwangmin(Boyfriend)

Disclaimer : mereka milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri serta keluarga, milik Top Media Ent juga milik para Angels. Except Niel milik saya. *geplakkk,

A/N : para Cast diatas bisa diganti dengan sesuka hati siapa bias kalian. But, please don't Re-Post tanpa memakai cr. Copy Paste boleh tapi tetep cantumin Authornya juga. Buat yang punya aplikasi e-book di ponselnya(ini kalo yg belom tau sih.) bisa di copy ke Notepad(start-all program-accesorries-Notepad*simpen dengan format .txt diponsel* biar bisa dibaca ulang saat senggang==')

+++ Happy Reading +++

"Hyowon-ah.. kau tahu kan kalau aku baru saja selesai dengan pembuatan mv? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan bahwa aku berhubungan dengan HyeWon model mv kami?" seorang namja berusaha memberikan kejelasan tentang hubungan yang bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh namja itu, tapi sepertinya seseorang yang dipanggilnya Hyowon itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Dari keningnya mengalir keringat dingin, karena ia takut yeoja-nya salah paham. Yah seseorang bernama Hyowon itu adalah Yeojachingunya. Hubungan Long Distance yang mereka jalani baru sebulan ini begitu menyita perasaan mereka berdua.

"Hyowon-ah.. apa kau sebegitu tak mempercayaiku? Percayalah.. yang ada dikepalaku adalah cepat cepat menyelesaikan comeback kami dengan berbagai kegiatan lainnya agar aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu.." namja itu terduduk lesu diujung ranjangnya. Menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kokohnya sementara tangan lainnya masih memegang ponsel. Nafasnya begitu berat saat mendengar yeojachingunya terisak disebrang line sana. Jika ia bisa, sekarang-pun inginnya dia bertemu dengan Hyowon. Tapi masalahnya ia masih di Hawai, dan baru bisa pulang ke korea besok pagi.

"mianhae.. aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mendekatinya, uljima.. jebal Hyowon-ah uljima.. sudah sangat larut malam dikorea.. tidurlah, jika aku sampai dikorea, aku akan menghubungimu chagi.. ne?" namja itu sedikit tersenyum lalu panggilan telpon mereka terputus.

Niel pov

"sssshhhhh ahhh.. selalu aku tak bisa mendengar suara tangisannya." Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, mengingat suara tangisan yeojachingu-ku sendiri.. rasanya dadaku sesak. Aku tak tahu dia mendapat info darimana soal aku berkencan dengan HyeWon model mv kami. Kami hanya berjalan jalan dipasar tradisional disini.. yah memang mungkin ini juga bisa disebut berkencan, aku memang salah.

"kau bertengkar dengan yeoja- mu?" tiba- tiba Chunji hyung sudah berada disebelahku. Sontak aku menoleh karena terkejut. "hyung sejak kapan kau disitu?" kuletakkan ponsel ku diatas nakas dan menarik koper- ku untuk mengepak barang. Ku masukkan semua baju dan barang barang lainnya. Teringat sesuatu, kubuka laci nakas dan mengambil benda berwarna biru dan pink.

"aku disini lima menit yang lalu lho! Oh itu gelang yang kau beli ditoko pernik kemarin kan?" Chunji hyung memperhatikan gelang yang kubeli kemarin. "ne.. aku membelinya. Wae?" tanyaku sambil merebut kembali gelang itu darinya. Kubeli karena, katanya gelang ini bisa mempererat hubungan ku dengan Hyowon. Aku bukannya percaya tentang hal itu, entahlah, mungkin aku ingin mempercayainya. Lagipula bentuknya manis, sebuah gelang dengan berhias batu tourmaline berwarna biru dan pink. Biru untukku karena ini warna favorit Hyowon, dan yang pink untuknya agar kami bisa saling mengingat ketika melihat benda yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"hahaha ani, senangnya yang memiliki yeojachingu yang selalu memperhatikan. Hihi.." Chunji hyung seperti meledekku, terserahlah aku tak begitu peduli. "makanya hyung carilah yeojachingu yang seperti yeojachinguku hihi~" ledekku balik. Pasalnya hyung-ku satu ini senang meledekku seperti tadi, padahal dia iri denganku.

"ya! Jangan sombong kau. Yeojachinguku juga tak kalah darimu! Hanya saja.." tiba-tiba wajahnya murung. Oh kasihannya hyung ku satu ini yang bertengkar dengan yeojanya karena kami pergi ke hawai tanpa bilang siapa-pun. "oh ayolah hyung, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu murung seperti ini. Nanti saat kita pulang, kita beri pelajaran mereka karena sudah tidak mempercayai kita!" ucapku kelepasan dengan semangatnya.

"Mwo! Maksudmu make love huh!? Jangan cari gara- gara Niel, itu bisa jadi skandal jika dia hamil gara- gara kau!" Chunji hyung menggetok kepalaku dengan keras. Ahhh gagal sudah rencanaku jika sudah diceramahi seperti ini. Entah mengapa aku ingin melakukannya.. apa gara gara tadi banyak melihat yeoja hawai berdandan sexy? hahaha "ne arrasseo hyung, mianhaeyo~" segera kuselesaikan acara mengepak barangku. Begitu bersemangatnya aku ingin segera pulang. Tak lama manajer memanggil kami untuk segera berangkat menuju korea. Hyowon-ah baby I'm coming!

Skip+++

"_Yoboseyo Niel.. ada apa meneleponku sepagi ini?"_ jawabnya lemah. Sepertinya baru terbangun saat mendengar dering telpon dariku. Baru saja aku sampai di bandara incheon, aku segera meneleponnya. "ya! Aku sudah sampai di korea.. kau baru bangun tidur ne~" aku tahu pasti saat ini pipinya merona malu. "_ne.. neee. Baru saja aku terbangun olehmu."_ Jujur sekali dia bilang. "tunggu aku ne~ pip!" segera kumatikan ponselku.

"hyung, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat ne. bye!" pamitku pada manajer dan C.A.P hyung dan segera menyetop taksi untuk segera menuju apartemen Hyowon.

Ting tong~

Cklekk

"Annyeong Haseyo chagi~" sapaku saat pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sebulan ini ku rindu hingga sampai hampir gila. "Niel.. Bogoshipposseo~" ucapnya sambil memelukku, kubalas pelukannya dengan erat. Sungguh tubuh ku sangat merindukan saat saat berpelukkan seperti ini. Kuhirup wangi rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"kau selesai mandi Hyowon-ah?" tanyaku masih sambil berpelukkan. "ne, tadi aku baru mengeringkan rambutku tapi kau sudah sampai disini." Jawabnya sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku agar bisa menatapku. "aigoo~ kau tampak sedikit kusut Niel. Masuklah dan pergi mandi, aku akan memasak sarapan." Lanjutnya lagi sampai benar- benar melepas pelukkanku. Tanpa babibu, aku segera melakukan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Chagi! Tolong ambilkan handukku, ada didalam koperku, aku lupa!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi karena melupakan benda yang penting setelah mandi. Apa aku sudah terbiasa mengunjungi apartemen Hyowon sampai kukira apartemen ini adalah dorm hahaha. "didalam ada handuk milikmu kok! Kau kan suka meninggalkannya disini -_-" jawabnya juga sedikit berteriak. Ini seperti sudah resmi menjadi suami istri saja. Setelah berpakaian rapi, aku pergi kedapur karena baru menyadari tenggorokkanku yang kering ini.

"Chagi.. kau memasak apa?" kulihat dia sibuk mondar mandir dan sepertinya tak mendengar pertanyaanku, jadi, kuputuskan akan menunggunya selesai sambil menonton tv diruang tamu miliknya. Kuganti dari channel ke channel lainnya pada jam segini semua channel menampilkan drama atau berita pagi. Bosan, kumatikan tv lalu beranjak lagi ke dapur.

"omona~ Hyowon-ah kau kenapa?" mataku melebar melihat yeojachinguku mencuci tangannya di keran air. "gwenchana, tadi jari ku hanya terkena panci panas ha ha ha.." tawa-nya kikuk. Dasar yeoja satu ini. "kemarikan tanganmu~" kujilat jemari- jemari mungilnya, ia tampak terkejut dan kegelian. "setelah ini kau harus hati- hati chagi~" setelah ku plester, kubantu menata makanan di meja.

"ma.. maafkan aku.. kemarin aku kekanakkan sekali memarahimu gara-gara kesalah pahamanku sendiri.. jadi aku.." ucapannya terhenti saat aku mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam. "gwenchana.. aku mengerti, jika kita bertukar posisi-pun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucapku lalu berpindah duduk disampingnya, memeluk bahu kecilnya sambil mencium pipinya. "jinjjayo~?" tak kujawab melainkan mencium bibir merahnya dalam.

"umhhh.. khh.." desahnya menggelitik telingaku dan mengisyaratkan untuk lebih memperdalam ciumanku. Kutekan kepalanya lebih dalam, "I miss you~" kutautkan lagi bibir kami lebih lama, manis yang kurasa hilang sebulan kemarin kembali lagi. "nn.. niel.." kurasa dia memukul dadaku, dengan terpaksa kulepas tautan manis ini.

"jangan tiba tiba menciumku dong~" ucapnya dengan rona merah dipipinya, manis sekali. "kalau sekarang aku boleh menciumu lagi?" ucapku jahil. "ani, cepat sarapan. Makanannya jadi tak sehangat tadi huh." Gerutunya sambil meminum susu, terlihat sexy dimataku. "ck. Hari ini kau ada jam kuliah Chagi?" tanyaku dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan sedikit membuatku kecewa. "ne jam 2 siang nanti wae?"

"ani, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatku bersamamu." Setelah sarapan, kami menonton film horror berdua diruang tamu. Tapi, kurasa aku tertidur dipangkuannya. Entahlah, walau kami sering berduaan seperti ini tak ada pikiran kotor ku waktu di hawai melintas dikepalaku, yang ada aku merasa nyaman dan betah bermanja manja padanya.

Ting tong~

Aku terbangun mendengar bunyi bel apartemen sedangkan Hyowon pergi membuka pintu, aku-pun mengekor dibelakangnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang merusak momen santai ku.

"ah Kwangmin. Waeyo?" kulihat orang yang mengganggu momen santai favoritku terganggu itu adalah member Boyfriend yang setahun lebih muda dariku dan Hyowon. Mau apa dia kemari? Dia –pun Nampak kaget melihatku.

"ani noona, kenapa dia bisa ada diapartemen noona?" tanyanya pada Hyowon. Sepertinya dia pasti menyukai Hyowon, kulingkarkan sebelah tanganku dipinggang Hyowon. "wae? Dia yeojachinguku." Terkejut terlihat jelas dimatanya. "ah mian, aku tidak jadi noona." Dan akhirnya Kwangmin itu pergi begitu saja.

"ya! Kau-pun selingkuh Chagi~" kucubit kedua pipinya dengan sedikit kesal. "a aa mian.. aku Cuma jadi guru les-nya kok sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Jangan salah paham Niel.." jawabnya membuatku bertambah kesal. Tiga minggu mereka menjalani murid dan guru les selama aku pergi ke hawai.. aku harus memperhatikan soal ini.

"apa oppa-mu tau tentang kau jadi guru les-nya?" aku menyeretnya kembali masuk, kududukkan dia disofa dan aku tiduran dipangkuannya. "eh.. ne~ dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi guru les-nya.. kau cemburu ya~ hihi" ucapnya membuatku kesal bercampur malu, tapi melihat senyumnya itu berhasil membuatku tersenyum juga. Kumainkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang kini sudah semi panjang.

"Hyowon-ah, apa kau menyukai.. menyukai.. namja tadi.." tiba tiba otakku memikirkan kejadian tadi dan direspon oleh mulutku. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa keras. "ahahahaha.. kau cemburu sampai seperti itu?" jemari mungilnya menangkub kedua pipiku. "aku bisa cemburu lebih dari ini lho!" ku bangkit dari pangkuannya lalu menatapnya tajam.

"ehh? Niel jangan marah dong. Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh!" seringaianku muncul. "benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan saat ini juga." Kutunjuk bibirku mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk menciumku. Ia terlihat kikuk dengan rona rona merah itu dipipinya. "kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja"

Hyowon pov

Aigooo~ jantungku hampir berhenti saat Niel mengulum bibirku, begitu lembut dan nyaman. Wajahku panas sekali, padahal kami sudah sering berciuman, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu berdebar dan begitu malu. Niel mendorong tengkuk ku serta mengelus pipiku pelan, jika begini aku bisa hilang kendali.

"Hyowon-ah.. jangan membuat jantungku serasa copot lagi.. aku akui ,aku selalu dekat dengan beberapa yeoja, tapi itu tak seperti dugaanmu. Aku hanya mengakui yeoja yang kucium sebagai yeojachingu-ku. Maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuatmu sedih, bagaimanapun aku tak tega mendengarmu menangis." Ucapnya panjang lebar ketika menghentikan ciumannya, aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Bagaimana aku bisa berpikiran buruk tentangnya setelah mendengar kata-kata tulus langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"mi.. mianhae Niel.. aku pasti membebanimu. Maafkan aku yang Childish ini.." Niel mencium pipiku dan kami kembali berciuman. Aku senang. sangat senang, hingga kusadari dari ujung mataku mengalir air mata bahagia. "ssstt kau tak membebaniku.. arra," aku mengangguk pelan kemudian menghapus air mata dipipiku lalu tersenyum menatapnya.

"hm.. kau memang paling manis saat tersenyum, kemarilah.." siapa yang tidak merona saat dibilang manis oleh namjachingu- nya? Aku-pun salah satunya^^;;;; dia menyuruhku untuk duduk diantara kakinya. Ia segera memeluk pinggang ku dan menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu sebelah kiri- nya. Setelahnya kudengar suara dengkuran halus darinya. Ia pasti sangat lelah sampai kantung matanya sedikit menghitam.

"Niel, kau pasti sangat lelah. Hmm" ujung bibirku melengkung ketika memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang damai. Ketika hendak melepas tangannya untuk mengambil selimut, ia terbangun dan malah kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya. "hihihi" senyum terus menghiasi wajahku, karena ini aku- pun ikut tertidur bersamanya.

Tttrrrt

"ngh," ku terbangun akibat getaran ponsel disaku celanaku, segera kuangkat telepon- nya saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar touch ponselku. "Yoboseyo L. Joe oppa? Ah ne, dia sedang tidur disofa-ku. Ah ne? sudah sampai didepan pintu? Mian aku akan segera membuka pintunya.. klik~" Niel terbangun sambil menguap kecil. "Nuguya?" tanyanya dengan masih terkantuk kantuk, lucu.

"L. Joe oppa.. dia datang untuk menjemputmu pulang ke dorm.." kulepas tangannya, ia mendesah malas. "mengganggu waktu santai- ku saja." Ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sedangkan aku pergi membuka pintu.

"annyeong^^" L. Joe oppa tersenyum dan aku mempersilakannya dulu untuk masuk. "anyyeong oppa, masuk dulu. Niel ada didalam, oppa mau minum orange juice?" kuikuti langkahnya masuk. "Niel tidur? Dia tidak melakukan hal aneh- aneh kan? haha geurae aku ingin segelas, Hyowon-ah." Aku tertawa, lalu pergi kedapur membuat orange juice untuk L. Joe oppa, sementara kudengar mereka mulai saling menjahili. Sekalian saja kubuat tiga gelas dan segera menghampiri mereka di ruang tengah.

"Gomawo Hyowon-ah," kompak mereka meminumnya sampai habis, kurasa mereka sangat kehausan hihi. "aku datang kesini untuk menjemput anak ini untuk pulang ke dorm. Tidak baik berlama- lama diapartemen seorang yeoja babo!" Niel terlihat ogah- ogahan diceramahi L. Joe oppa, terkadang kurasa mereka akur sudah seperti keluarga saja.

"aku pulang nanti malam hyung, aku bukan anak kecil mengapa pakai dijemput segala, chk. Aku masih ingin bermanja- manja pada yeoja- ku apa salah?" aku sweatdrop melihat kedua namja dihadapanku masih berdebat. "sudahlah, kita comeback di MNet besok. Ayo pulang." Niel mendesah panjang dan menatapku. "Chagi~ aku pulang sekarang, nanti malam kutelpon, oke!" dasar Niel, selalu bisa membuatku merona. Kuantar mereka sampai pintu.

_~woo woo woo~_

_you're so beautiful to me_

_I can't stop thinkin' about you_

_This is how I feel about you_

_OK baby, come on __…_

Dering ponselku menggema dikamarku, setelah kulihat siapa yang menelepon ,senyum ku tak berhenti melengkung. Kemudian kutekan tombol hijau.

"Niel.. kau benar- benar meneleponku? Harusnya kau istirahat saja.. aku tak mau melihat kau kelelahan." Walaupun aku bicara seperti tadi tetap saja bibirku tersenyum karenanya. Kini jam menunjukkan angka Sembilan, tapi dia benar- benar meneleponku, aku kira dia akan melupakannya. Kalau boleh egois, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali terus bertemu dengannya. Mungkin gara- gara dia melupakan hari ulangtahun ku , aku- pun jadi mempunyai keinginan egois.

"apa!? Kau bilang saja tak mau ditelpon olehku karena kau sedang berduaan dengan si Kwangmin member Boyfriend itu, kan?" tiba- tiba ia marah, apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku Cuma sendiri diapartemen ini? Kenapa dia yang marah, harusnya aku yang marah. Kenapa dia tidak mengingat ulangtahun ku dan malah pergi ke Hawai tanpa memberitahukan dulu padaku. Jeongminnie oppa dengan semua teman se- grupnya saja datang ke apartemenku memberi kejutan. Sementara dia pergi tanpa bicara apapun.

"ah, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku hanya khawatir pada kesehatannmu.. hiks.. uhhh," dia terdiam lama dan aku jadi terisak saat mengingat rasa kecewa ku saat itu.

Ting

Tong

Tiba-tiba bel apartemenku berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang, kulihat siapa itu lewat intercom, dan kulihat namjachingu- ku itu berdiri sambil tersenyum disana. "Chagi, Mianhae jeongmal~ I'm sorry jeongmal~ nan neo jeongmal saranghaeyo~" dia bernyanyi masih dengan ponsel yang terhubung dengan ponselku, setelahnya dia mematikan panggilan teleponnya. Aku hanya bisa diam karena terkejut.

"aku memang bukan namjachingu- mu yang perhatian seperti namja lainnya padamu. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku.. aku ingin menjadi namjachingu yang special untukmu. Maaf, jika ini terlambat, tapi.. Saengil Chukha Hamnida~ Saengil chukhahamnida~ saranghaneun Hyowonnie baby.. Saengil chukhahamnida~" ucapnya sambil bernyanyi dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya padaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti terisak melihat cake ulangtahun berhias warna biru, boneka mirip denganku yang seperti malaikat dengan bintang- bintang, ditengahnya ada lilin menyala angka 19.

"ssstt Chagi, jangan menangis.. tiuplah lilinnya.." kuhapus buliran air mata yang hampir saja jatuh dari bola mataku. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku lalu kutiup lilinnya. Aku memohon semoga orang yang kusayangi tetap sehat dan hubunganku dengan Niel bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kulihat Niel memandangku dalam, aku mengerti maksudnya lalu kututup mataku.

"hey! Hey! Jika ingin bermesraan lebih baik jangan didepan pintu, membuat orang lain iri saja!" tiba tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi kami. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu kuliahku pindahan dari konoha jepang, tentu saja Niel mengenalnya. Dia berjalan mendekati kami, lalu memasukkan sesuatu kedalam saku jaket Niel dan sepertinya membisikan sesuatu, karena kulihat wajah Niel memerah. Setelah mengusak pelan rambutku Sasuke pergi masuk kedalam apartemennya begitu saja.

"apa itu..?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk saku.. tepatnya benda yang Sasuke masukan kedalam sana. "ani, ani ,ani.. dia hanya mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnnya ahaha.. haha, ayo kita masuk dan potong kue- nya." tawa Niel kikuk, dan mendahuluiku masuk kedalam.

Niel pov

"_kuberi kau satu, semoga sukses malam ini.."_ kata kata Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Sial. Benda yang ada disaku jaket-ku yang diberi Sasuke tadi begitu berbahaya, mengapa dia berpikir aku akan melakukan begini begitu pada Hyowon? Aaarrrggghhh otakku jadi kotor karena ini!

"Niel.. aaahm." Hyowon menyendokkan cake yang baru dipotongnya dan mengarahkannya kemulutku. Seketika pikiranku buyar. Aku juga menyendokkan cake kemulutnya dan akhirnya kami sama sama makan cake. Pikiranku melayang lagi saat melihat yeoja disampingku ini sedang mengemut sendok. Teringat film yadong yang kutonton bersama L. Joe hyung. Ahh apa yang kupikirkan! Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi dari apartemen Hyowon sebelum pikiranku makin tak karuan.

"Cha Chagi.. aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang~ be besok aku harus rehearsal pagi pagi sekali. Mianhae," mata hitam bulatnya menatapku aneh, sementara aku terus menghindari tatapannya. "ne, aku mengerti. Kau boleh pulang." Ucapnya terdengar dingin sambil menghidupkan televisi. Mau bagaimana lagi.

_berita entertainment malam ini._

_Teen Top yang akan comeback besok, kudengar modelnya adalah salah satu model yang pernah menjadi model mereka di single no more perfume on you yang bernama Lee HyeWon. Nah, sekarang kita sedang ingin memberitakan tentang model mereka di single Crazy dan To You. So Hyun 4MINUTE. Ternyata Teen Top ikut merayakan ulangtahun So Hyun yang imut ini sebelum pergi diam diam ke hawai pada tanggal 30 agustus kemarin." Kupikir Niel sangat dekat dengan SoHyun karena mereka berdua pernah satu sma dan kabarnya mereka pernah berpacaran dan juga kurasa mereka cocok hahaha.."_

Pip!

Langkahku terhenti saat berita itu tersiarkan disaat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti ini. Kudengar Hyowon mematikan televisinya, dalam sekejap apartemen ini senyap seketika. "hiks.. hiks.." dan dimulailah mimpi buruk ku, pendengaranku tak buruk dan saat ini isakkan itu membuatku sangat bersalah. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"jadi.. itu yang terjadi saat itu..? aku mengerti.. sekarang aku mengerti apa maumu sekarang. Kau memang menyukai SoHyun kan sejak dulu. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud? Sekarang kau bisa bebas Ahn Daniel." Ucapnya semakin terisak. Jantungku.. aku tak mengerti jantungku kini berdetak kencang atau tidak berdetak sama sekali. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan geram kearahnya.

Hyowon pov

"jadi.. itu yang terjadi saat itu..? aku mengerti.. sekarang aku mengerti apa maumu sekarang. Kau memang menyukai SoHyun kan sejak dulu. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud? Sekarang kau bisa bebas Ahn Daniel." Ucapku sambil berusaha menghapus airmata yang deras mengalir dari mataku. Kudengar langkah kakinya kearahku. Tiba- tiba tubuhku terasa terbanting diatas sofa.

"apa yang kau katakan Lee Hyowon! Jangan bercanda! Jangan bicara hal yang membuatku marah!" aku terkejut karena bentakkannya, sontak isakkan ku berhenti berganti menjadi ketakutan. Aku melihat wajah geram Niel, melihatnya membuat air mataku mengalir lagi.

"aku tak bercanda! Aku tahu kau pernah mencintai SoHyun saat sma. Mungkin sampai saat ini kau masih mencintainya.. kudengar dari SoHyun dia menolakmu dan pada saat itu aku mengungkapkan cinta padamu dan langsung kau terima. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya dijadikan pelarianmu. Aku hanya..uhhh" kurasakan bibirku dilumat kasar dan bahkan tergigit, perih hingga berdarah. Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi sia-sia karena kedua tanganku ditahan olehnya. Apa dia sekuat ini sampai tanganku terasa remuk. Ini bukan Niel yang aku kenal. Takut, aku takut.

"hentikan.. Hentikan!.. Niel Andwaeee.." teriakku saat ciuman kasarnya berpindah keleherku. Kemudian tangisanku pecah karena aku tak bisa melawan sedikitpun saat kaos yang kukenakan dirobek olehnya. "andwaeee.. uhh uhhh hiks.. andwae.. hhiks" kurasa dia telah berhenti dan melepaskanku. Kupalingkan wajahku menanis, tak ingin memandang wajahnya sambil menutup dada- ku yang terbuka. Dia bangkit, lalu berlalu meninggalkan apartemenku dengan bantingan pintu.

"uhhh hiks.. ukhhh" aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini mendengar kabar kedekatan Niel dengan semua yeoja.. tapi kabar kedekatannya dengan SoHyun lah yang bisa membuatku lemah. Sekarang aku bukan siapa- siapa lagi untuk Niel. Mianhae.. aku tak sanggup lagi jika terus seperti ini.

Niel pov

"SIALLLLLLL!" ku injak botol minuman kaleng hingga remuk, karena kesal dengan diriku sendiri. "untuk apa aku bernyanyi lagu cinta. Jika yeoja yang kucintai bisa menangis karenaku.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku melakukan hal yang menyakitinya tadi." Tersenyum getir mengingat tadi aku hampir saja memperkosa Hyowon.

…

"Teen Top Fighting! Teen Top Fighting!" suara Angels kami menggema ketika kami berdiri dan bersiap di stage, aku tak melihat Hyowon di kursi vip, aku mengirim tiket itu seminggu sebelum kami pulang ke korea. Apa dia benar- benar serius mau mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kuharap dia mau berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

"Niel hyung! Kenapa semangatmu beda dari kemarin? Lalu aku tidak melihat hyowon noona dikursi, ataupun diantara Angels kita,.." Ricky mengajakku bicarakan hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Ucapannya terhenti saat Changjo membekap mulutnya. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan Comeback Stage tadi, semangatku hilang setelahnya. Yeoja itu tak datang. Kado yang kusiapkan saja kemarin tak sempat kuberikan. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menatap kedua benda yang menjadi kado untuk Hyowon. Benda berkilau yang terbungkus dengan kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah, cincin tunangan, yah cincin.

"aku ingin mencari udara segar diluar." Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar gedung setelah menganti kostum yang kukenakan dipanggung dengan pakaian biasa. Aku tak tahu kemana kakiku melangkah hingga..

Tin tinnnn~

Brakkkkk~

Hyowon pov

"apa!? Tidak mungkin.. oppa bohong kan?" tubuhku gemetaran menerima telepon yang tak pernah kuinginkan. "di.. dimana..? dirumah sakit mana? Ba baiklah aku akan kesana.." ku pegangi dadaku untuk menenangkan diriku, aku tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Niel tertabrak mobil dan saat ini terbaring kritis dirumah sakit seoul. kusambar jaket yang tersampir di sofa dan lalu terburu- buru pergi.

"Niel.. Mianhae.. Niel.. Mianhae.. Niel semoga kau tidak terlalu parah.. Niel Niel Niel.." doa- ku tak berhenti berhenti mengucapkan namanya. Ini salahku, aku terlalu salah menilai Niel, ini salahku karena terlalu mempercayai apa yang kulihat dan kudengar ditelevisi. Seharusnya aku mempercayainya.. aku sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam padanya. Niel.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..

"Oppadeul.. haaa haaa.. eotthokhajjo? Niel.. haa haaa apakah dia sudah siuman? Dimana dia?" tanyaku beruntun dengan nafas dan peluh disepanjang aku bicara. Chunji Oppa menyuruhku tenang lebih dulu. "dia ada diruangan ini, tenanglah dulu. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang." Aku menunduk berterimakasih pada mereka dan segera masuk kedalam.

"omo~ Niel.. Gomenasai.. Niel irreonna.. ireonna.." aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis didadanya. Melihatnya diperban seperti ini aku sangat bersalah. "ngh.. Hhh Hyowonnie?" tiba- tiba Niel bangun, aku memeluknya lagi. Tangisku pecah (lagi?) yang jelas aku ingin memeluknya. Kurasakan sebelah tangannya membalas pelukkanku.

"uljima.. kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau membenci rumah sakit?" Niel menangkubkan kedua tangannya dipipiku lalu mengangkat wajahku agar bisa menatapnya. "uhh.. Baka! Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir padamu baka!uhh uhh.." Niel tersenyum. Senyum yang melambangkan kelegaan yang medalam. "kenapa kau sebegitunya khawatir? Aku tak begitu parah kok, hanya lecet dibeberapa tempat dan aku disini sementara tidur untuk istirahat." Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk sambil menatapku keheranan.

"tapi.. tapi kata Andy oppa dan yang lainnya bilang kau tertabrak mobil dan sedang kritis." Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajahku.. pantas saja mereka terlihat tenang- tenang saja. Ahhh aku ditipu. Kubangkit dari kursi dan akan keluar dari ruangan ini, namun sebelum itu, Niel sudah menarikku hingga aku terduduk ditepi ranjang rumah sakit yang dipakainya.

"mau kemana? Jangan pergi.. bogoshippo Chagi." Niel memelukku dari belakang. Teringat jika aku sudah memutuskan hubungan kami. "diantara kita tak ada apa- apa lagi, jangan memanggilku begitu.." ia melonggarkan pelukkannya. "apa kau serius mengatakan itu?" Niel mengelus pipiku sementara di pipi tersebut semburat merah merekah disana. "a.. aniya~" jawabku kemudian. "yatta~ kalau begitu kau masih yeojachinguku.. joha neomu joha.. tolong jangan buat jantungku berhenti berdetak.." Niel dengan jahilnya meniup –niup telingaku hingga aku menggeliat kegelian.

"yak, aku geli.." dengan reflek kucubit tangannya yang penuh perban melingkar dipinggangku. "aagghhh.. appo Hyowon-ah!" dia- pun melepaskan pelukkannya untuk mengelus tangannya yang naas itu. Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. "ngomong- ngomong ,Otanjobi Omedeto chagi.." dia meraih tangan kananku dan melingkarkan gelang indah berwarna pink, warna favorit Niel. Kupandangi benda manis melingkar dipergelangan tanganku.

"Gamsahamnida Niel.. aku, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam- dalam karena malu dengan kebaikan Niel, aku memang yeoja yang jahat.. "dengan ini kau sudah kutandai sebagai milikku.. kau hanya harus mengatakan kau mencintaiku." Jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkanku untuk memeluknya.

"Jeongmal Saranghae Oppa~" kupeluk tubuh namjachingu –ku yang sudah mulai terbentuk. "Nado chagi.. kurasa kau panggil aku Oppa saja, kau terlihat manja jika mengatakan itu..hihihi" kurasakan tangannya yang mulai berotot itu memelukku erat, aku merasa sangat nyaman.

"Hyowon-ah sejak kemarin memelukmu, aku rasa tubuhmu.. makin berisi, dibagian disini.." tiba –tiba kedua tangannya berpindah meraba dadaku. "hhh hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ dasar mesum! Plakkk" teriakku histeris dan tanpa sengaja menamparnya. "bisa –bisanya kau mengukur segala dimomen romantis ku." Niel hanya memberikan cengiran khas miliknya, kalau bersamanya aku selalu gemas melihatnya tersenyum nakal seperti itu, apalagi mencium bibirnya.

"Hyowon-ah, aku tahu kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.. tapi ijinkan aku memilikimu hingga saatnya tiba." Niel meraih jemari tangan kiriku dan melingkarkannya sesuatu dijari manis itu. Entah aku harus ber-ekspresi bagaimana, seluruh emosiku tercampur. "Someday.. Marry me?" lanjutnya lagi, membuat hatiku mencelos dan segera memeluk lehernya. "yes, I'm yours" jarak pandang kami berhadapan sudah bisa kupastikan bibir kami pasti menyatu. Menyesap manis dan kehangatan.

"yakkk! Kalian berhenti bermesraan, bikin kita kesal saja. Ehehehe.." Ucap Changjo tiba- tiba menghalangi kami, lalu member lainnya masuk bersama Andy Oppa. "mi mian.. aku pasti mengganggu jadwal kalian, a aku pu pulang sekarang," ucapku malu –malu sambil mebungkuk dalam kepada semua orang yang ada.

"gwenchana Wonnie-ya, jangan buru –buru pulang. Yeojachingu Niel adalah juga yeoja.. ups kuanggap dongsaeng-ku^^" balas Andy –Oppa sambil mengacak rambut semi panjang –ku hingga berantakkan=='.

"aigooo~ Andy hyung terlalu gemas, sampai rambutnya berantakkan." L. Joe Oppa merapikan kembali rambutku, Oppa yang satu ini sikapnya terlalu manis. Siapapun yang jadi yeojachingunya, pastinya dia akan sanggup merona setiap kali dipipinya^^.

"ya! Ya! Kalian sentuh – sentuh yeojaku seenaknya saja!" Niel mencibir sementara kami semua tertawa. "Hyowon-ah besok datang ya saat Comeback Stage di Music Bank. Kami akan menyediakan kursi untukmu." Andy oppa mengulurkan sebuah tiket khusus, tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya.. entah mengapa hatiku tak enak jika menerima tiket itu.

"aniyo oppa, aku tak suka diberi tiket itu.. aku ingin membelinya sendiri ummm.. aku juga datang bersama teman –temanku kok^^" Andy oppa dan semua member tersenyum padaku. Niel tiba –tiba turun dari ranjang lalu memelukku. "entah bagaimana aku berterimakasih pada tuhan telah diberi malaikat sepertimu.. Saranghae," Niel mencium pipiku dan seketika wajahku panas dan akhirnya aku salah tingkah. "ani.. a aku hanya hanya.. ukkhhhh _ " karena salah tingkah, aku kehilangan kata-kata.

TEEN TOP we gonna rock it drop it top it hey don't stop it pop it

TEEN TOP we gonna rock it drop it top it hey don't stop it pop it

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Teen Top! Fighting! Saranghae!"

End dengan Gaje-nya.


End file.
